


Ungewollte Fähigkeit

by Antares



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Magic-Users
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur bekommt eine erstaunliche Fähigkeit verliehen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungewollte Fähigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an Chayiana für das Beta!

Ja, wahrscheinlich war es nicht besonders nett gewesen, den alten Mann, der mit ihnen am Tisch saß, scherzhaft einen ‚gar schaurigen Zauberer’ zu nennen, nur weil er ein altmodisches Gewand trug und ein lateinisches Kräuterbuch mit sich führte. Insgeheim musste Arthur seinem Diener Merlin recht geben, in Uthers Königreich war das kein Witz, der gut ankam. Entschuldigen würde er sich aber nicht. Privileg des Prinzen. 

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass der Mann ihm folgte, als er zum Abort des Gasthauses ging, um sich vor der Nachtruhe noch einmal zu erleichtern. Bevor er sein Ziel erreichte, baute sich der Alte vor ihm auf und streckte einen knorrigen Finger aus. 

Er verkündete dräuend: „Ich verfluche dich, Sohn des Pendragon! Mögest du am eigenen Leibe erfahren, was es heißt, dem Verdacht der Magie ausgesetzt zu sein. Von heute an, bis zum nächsten Neumond, sei dir die Gabe zueigen.“ Dann gab es einen gleißendhellen Lichtwirbel und als Arthur die Augen wieder blinzelnd öffnete, war der Alte tatsächlich verschwunden. 

„Und er war doch ein Zauberer!“, murmelte Arthur halb triumphierend, halb voller Unbehagen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Arthur mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die ihn im Gesicht kitzelten. Hatte dieser nichtsnutzige Diener schon wieder vergessen, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen? Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn er noch ein halbes Stündchen … Arthur hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht, da schlossen sich die Vorhänge schon, ohne dass sie jemand berührte, denn Merlin schlief immer noch auf seiner Bettrolle bei der Tür.

Arthurs Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken. Was zum …? Das ging doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu! Er teilte zwar nicht die Paranoia seines Vaters, was Magie betraf, sie aber so nah zu wissen bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Plötzlich hatte er wieder die unheimliche Begegnung hinter dem Gasthaus vor Augen. Oh, nein, sollte der Alte wirklich …?  
Da half wohl nur Ausprobieren. Vorsichtig dachte Arthur „öffnen“ – und der Vorhang glitt zur Seite, ohne dass er sich dafür aus dem Bett bequemen musste. „Zu!“ klappte genauso problemlos.   
„He!“ Ein anerkennender Ausruf entfuhr dem Prinzen. So konnte man sich Magie gefallen lassen! „Das nenne ich mal einen nützlichen Fluch. Besser als die Verwandlung um Mitternacht in ein Monster oder hässliche Pickel und Eiterbeulen am ganzen Körper“, murmelte er erfreut. 

Arthur war jetzt trotz zugezogener Vorhänge hellwach und setzte sich aufrecht in seinem Bett hin. Er schaute sich um, woran er als Nächstes seine neuen Fähigkeiten erproben könnte.  
„Brot!“, flüsterte er leise, um Merlin nicht zu wecken, und streckte seine Hand aus. Das Brotstück, das gerade noch auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, flog auf ihn zu und landete in seiner ausgestreckten Hand. „Wie außerordentlich praktisch.“ Mit einem Lächeln schaute Arthur auf das deutliche Zeichen seiner Zauberkraft. 

Er knabberte an dem recht trockenen Kanten, als sich ein ziemlich diabolisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl. Er streckte seinen Zeigefinger in Merlins Richtung aus – er wusste nicht, warum er das tat, aber es schien ihm bei einem magischen Vorgang angemessen.   
„Bettdecke nach unten.“ Kaum hörbar war sein Befehl, aber die Bettdecke rutschte an Merlins Körper herunter.   
Sein Diener angelte schlaftrunken nach der schwindenden Wärme und zog sie wieder hoch.   
„Runter!“   
Merlin grunzte unzufrieden, rollte sich zur Seite und zupfte die Wolldecke erneut nach oben, um sie sich über die Schultern zu ziehen.

Grinsend verschränkte Arthur die Hände unter seinem Kopf und dachte an die Karaffe mit dem Wasser, die auf dem Tisch stand. Oh ja!   
Er drehte sich zur Seite, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Langsam ließ er die schwere Kanne in Merlins Richtung schweben. Mühelos. Zaubern war wirklich einfach.   
Direkt über Merlins Kopf stoppte er sie. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einen verspielt wirbelnden Zeigefinger befahl Arthur: „Los!“ Das Wasser ergoss sich über Merlin und noch im selben Moment befahl Arthur die Karaffe hastig auf den Tisch zurück. 

Als das Wasser in Merlins Gesicht platschte, schoss dieser nach oben und prustete laut: „Wah!“  
Arthur lachte. „Einen schönen guten Morgen, Merlin.“   
„Sire?“ Merlin rieb sich die Augen und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. „Wie habt Ihr das Wasser …?“  
„Ich?“   
„Schon gut.“ 

Sein Diener hatte wohl begriffen, dass keine Erklärung folgen würde. Merlin schüttelte den Kopf, reckte sich, gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig und erhob sich schließlich von seinem Nachtlager. Er half Arthur beim Ankleiden und der hielt sich mit seinen Zauberkunststückchen zurück. Nur einmal, als Merlin nicht hinschaute, bewegte er schnell den Gürtel vom Tisch auf den Stuhl vor dem Fenster, so dass Merlin ihn verwundert suchen musste. Merlins verdutztes Gesicht war zu köstlich. 

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie beim Frühstück und alles lief glatt, bis Arthur sich wünschte, das letzte Gebäck wäre für ihn – und es über den Tisch auf ihn zuschlitterte. Dem Himmel sei Dank! Die anderen Ritter waren in eine dermaßen lautstarke Diskussion vertieft, welcher der beste Weg zum Schloss von Graf Engbert wäre, dass niemand mitbekam, wie Sir William ins Leere griff, wo vor ein paar Sekunden noch der Kuchen gelegen hatte. Sein verwunderter Blick ging über den Tisch, aber als er das Gebäck bei seinem Prinzen auf dem Teller liegen sah, enthielt er sich jeglichen Kommentars. 

Arthur schwor sich, mit so leicht dahin gedachten Wünschen in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger zu sein. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war leichter gesagt als getan, die nächsten Stunden machten das deutlich. Ein Ast hing im Weg – schon in der nächsten Sekunde bog er sich zu Seite. Arthur war es zu heiß – schon schob sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne. Der Fluss hatte keine Brücke – doch krachte just in dem Moment, als sie beratschlagten, ob sie durchreiten und nass werden sollten, ein Baum um, und landete so, dass sie über den Stamm balancieren konnten. 

Das waren die Ereignisse, die nicht auffielen oder die man kopfschüttelnd noch mit außerordentlichem Glück betiteln konnte. Aber es gab auch andere.   
Ganz der Kavalier, wünschte Arthur einem jungen Mädchen, das vor Schreck, als sie die Eskorte des Prinzen sah, einen vollen Korb mit Beeren fallen ließ, die Beeren in den Korb zurück, wohin sie auch wie von Geisterhand bewegt flogen. Prompt ließ das junge Ding den Korb noch einmal fallen und rannte schreiend davon. 

Arthur wünschte sich inzwischen sehnlich, dass er diese Gabe nicht mehr hätte und dachte mit tiefem Unbehagen daran, dass der nächste Neumond noch acht Tage auf sich warten ließ. Acht Tage, an denen er versuchen müsste, keine Wünsche zu haben, die unverzüglich erfüllt werden könnten. Acht Tage, in denen er auf jeden seiner Gedanken acht geben müsste. Acht Tage … 

Der kleine Bub, der auf der Mauer herumbalancierte, um die Gefolgschaft des Prinzen besser sehen zu können, ruderte wild mit den Armen, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel. Arthur hielt ihn, ohne nachzudenken, einen Moment in der Schwebe, bis er den Heuwagen direkt unter ihm platziert hatte, in den das Kind dann unverletzt hineinstürzte. 

„Habt Ihr das gesehen?“ Stimmengewirr, verblüfftes Rufen, Dutzende von Menschen, die gleichzeitig versuchten, das Unerklärbare zu erklären – und bei Magie landeten.  
„Zauberer“, raunte es verborgen, nicht offen, denn der Sohn des Pendragon war ja zugegen.   
„Magie“, tuschelten die Stimmen, halb ehrfürchtig, halb verängstigt und einige machten das Zeichen des Kreuzes. 

„Sire, wünscht Ihr, dass wir nach dem Magier fahnden?“, erkundigte sich jetzt besorgt der Hauptmann der Garde bei ihm.   
„Nein, das hält uns zu lange auf“, brachte Arthur mit halbwegs fester Stimme hervor. „Graf Engbert erwartet uns und ich will vor dem Dunkelwerden dort eintreffen.“   
„Wie Ihr wünscht.“ Der Mann verbeugte sich und gab das Zeichen zum Abmarsch. Der Tross setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. 

Arthur starrte auf einen Punkt zwischen den Ohren seines Pferdes und versuchte, seinen Kopf leer zu bekommen, versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken, und schon gar nicht daran, dass er jetzt gerne bereits in der Burg des Grafen wäre und sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen…  
„Merlin“, sagte er resolut und wandte sich an seinen Diener. Nur nicht denken, nur nichts wünschen. „Was hat uns der König als Gastgeschenk für den Grafen mitgegeben?“ 

Die nächste Stunde plauderten sie über Belanglosigkeiten und er hatte es noch niemals so zu schätzen gewusst, dass sein Diener unaufhörlich über alles und jedes plappern konnte, wenn man ihn nur ermunterte.   
Als er auch noch mit ihm darüber spekulieren wollte, was Graf Engbert wohl als Willkommensmahl auftischen würde, bemerkte der Prinz, dass Merlin ihn schräg und nachdenklich anschaute. Aber als er darauf bestand, gebratene Fasanen, geräucherte Forellen und gespickte Rehrücken zu diskutieren, ging Merlin gutmütig auf das Spielchen ein. 

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten sie die Burg des Grafen Engbert, eines loyalen Unterstützers des Hauses Pendragon. Der junge Prinz wurde aufs Herzlichste begrüßt und ihm wurden prächtige Gemächer zugewiesen. 

Merlin packte die Reisetaschen aus, während Arthur am Fenster stand, in den Hof hinunterstarrte und sich zu sammeln versuchte. Nun, er war gesund und munter angekommen, alles war bestens, jeder Wunsch würde ihm in den nächsten drei Tagen mit Sicherheit von den Augen abgelesen werden – eigentlich sollte es keinen Grund geben, beunruhigt zu sein. 

„Kann ich noch etwas für Euch tun?“, erkundigte sich Merlin mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen. „Stiefel putzen oder nicht vorhandene Stäubchen von Eurer Tunika bürsten, während Ihr beim Essen sitzt?“   
„Du kannst dein loses Mundwerk halten“, erwiderte Arthur lächelnd und boxte Merlin spielerisch gegen den Oberarm. „Und … du kannst mich zum Bankett begleiten.“ Plötzlich war Arthur der Gedanke gekommen, dass es nicht schlecht wäre, Merlin an seiner Seite zu haben, denn so ungeschickt sich sein Diener manchmal auch anstellte, wenn es darauf ankam, konnte er eine erstaunliche Spitzfindigkeit an den Tag legen. Er hoffte zwar nicht, dass sie am heutigen Abend darauf zurückgreifen müssten, aber sicher war sicher. 

Eine Stunde später überreichte Arthur seine Gastgeschenke, richtete die besten Grüße von seinem Vater aus und übergab dem Grafen einige Briefe. Der Graf machte ihn mit seiner Frau und seinen Söhnen bekannt und stellte ihm die anwesenden Gäste vor.   
Kurz bevor sie sich zu Tisch begaben, drängte er Arthur noch zu einem Mann, der ein wenig abseits stand. Groß und hager, in erlesene, dunkle Kleidung gewandet, verbeugte er sich formvollendet vor dem jungen Prinzen. 

„Prinz Arthur, darf ich Euch Gondynn Ferr vorstellen? Er ist der bedeutendste und erfolgreichste Magier-Jäger meiner Grafschaft und hat schon mehr als fünfzig Druiden, Zauberer, Gestaltwandler und von Incubi und Succubi Besessene für mich gefunden, so dass ich sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen konnte. Ich weiß, wie sehr Euer geschätzter Vater auch in Camelot gegen dieses Übel ankämpft, und als mein Gastgeschenk wird Gondynn Ferr Euch nach Hause begleiten und dort dem König so lange zu Diensten stehen, wie der König es für angemessen erachtet.“ 

Gondynn Ferr hob den Blick und kalte, abschätzende Augen in denen nur Härte, aber kein Mitleid lag, richteten sich zuerst auf Arthur. Dann ging sein Blick zu Merlin, kam anschließend aber wieder zum Prinzen zurück.   
„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Sire.“   
Arthur schluckte. „Mein Vater wird Eure Anwesenheit sicher sehr zu schätzen wissen.“ Er wandte sich mit einem Kopfnicken an den Grafen: „Meinen aufrichtigsten Dank für so ein … durchdachtes Geschenk.“ 

Als sie zum Tisch gingen, konnte Arthur den Blick des Magier-Jägers auf seinen Schulterblättern spüren und fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Das würden sehr lange acht Tage werden, ehe er sich wieder sicher fühlen konnte. Der alte Mann hatte seinen Fluch wahrhaftig mit Bedacht gewählt. Voller Panik verscheuchte Arthur den Gedanken, dass er jetzt lieber hässliche Pickel und Eiterbeulen hätte … 

 

\-----------ENDE---------

 

©Antares, Juli 2010


End file.
